


Times Jack met them

by TheCreativeCasseroles



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreativeCasseroles/pseuds/TheCreativeCasseroles
Summary: Jack met with these two people a few times in his life. He was never what they were looking for. Until he was.





	Times Jack met them

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this oneshot is confusing. Why? The answer is time travel. Especially if Father Time could also be real in the ROTG universe. This is a oneshot and maybe, MAYBE, be connected to another story. That may or may not be in the works. Enjoy!

He remembered. He remembered the first time he met Jamie and his little sister Sophie one summer’s day.

“You can't be Jack and Sarah,” Jamie said, scrunching up his nose, “you’re both too small to be them. And too young.”

This Jamie was older than him, maybe ten or eleven years old to his nine. Sophie was closer to his sister's age, but Sarah only three years old while Sophie looked to be four or perhaps five.

They looked like they could have been long lost siblings.

The second time he met a Jamie and his little sister Sophie, Jack was fifteen years old while his sister was nine years old one autumn’s day.

This Jamie looked to be around Sarah's age, while Sophie looked to be three.

“Jack? Wait. You're not Jack,” Jamie said with his nose scrunching up like the other Jamie did years before, “your hair and eyes are the wrong color. And you look shorter.”

“But Jack’s hair and eyes have been always like this!” Sarah retorted, slightly angry for her brother as well as slightly confused.

Jamie looked like Sarah’s long lost twin brother.

The third time he met with Jamie and Sophie, Jamie was the same age as him while Sophie was the same age as his sister one winter’s day.

Seventeen and eleven years old.

“You’re Jack and Sarah.” Jamie said simply.

“Yes we are.” Jack replied.

“Who else would we be?” Sarah asked, confused.

Sophie smiled. “Someone else,” she said.

Jack tilted his head.

“You are Jack, but you're not our Jack,” Jamie elaborated.

“Not yet,” Jamie and his little sister Sophie told him at the same time, with the same smile.

Jamie looked as if he could have been Jack’s twin brother while Sophie looked like she could have been Sarah’s twin sister. Even with the blond hair and green eyes.

The fourth time he met Jamie and his little sister Sophie, he didn't remember them at all. And they didn't know who he was one winter’s day, nearing spring.

Jack was around to be three hundred and seventeen years old. Jamie was eight and Sophie was two.

“Who's Jack Frost?” Jamie asked his mother, curious to know who this person was.

“Oh, he's just an expression.” She had told him.

They looked similar to a little girl he saw about three hundred years ago in the little village of Burgess. Perhaps they were descendants of hers.

The fifth time he met with Jamie and his little sister Sophie, they both went to him with open arms when he went through Jamie's open window one hot summer’s day, not long after the battle with Pitch Black.

Jamie was eight and Sophie was two.

“Jack!” Jamie cried out in joy.

“Jackie!” Sophie squealed in glee.

Jack felt joy when he realized that he was the Jack they were looking for all those times.


End file.
